Heart Attack
by bechloeislove
Summary: Beca Mitchell never fell in love. She never did relationships. She never did 'trust' or 'commitment' and it was all because of her father. But she soon realizes that there is one person who makes her do things that she never wanted to do and it changes her life completely. (Based off of the song 'Heart Attack' by Demi Lovato. Disclaimers within the story) Pitch Perfect, Bechloe.


**A/N: so I really like the idea of doing fanfics off of songs. (obviously, you can tell by looking at my fics so far) so here is a fanfiction based off of Heart Attack by Demi Lovato. I do not own the song, neither do I own Pitch Perfect or the characters affiliated with it. I only hold a great love for them and I thought that this song was perfect for a fanfic, so here it is. I hope you like this! :) **

* * *

_Beca excused herself from the dinner table and ran upstairs to her room. She nearly slammed her door and crawled in to bed. Tears ran down her face as she put her headphones in her ears. She could still hear the screams. Her parents had been fighting all day, all year practically. But tonight was bad. It started out as a simple dinner. Everything almost seemed okay. Quiet, because talking only turned in to yelling, which it did. Beca doesn't even know how it started, but suddenly the silence turned in to an explosion of sound and she couldn't handle it anymore._

"_DAMN IT WARREN, IF YOU'RE SO UNHAPPY HERE, THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE?"_

"_WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?" __**CRASH. BANG. SLAM. Silence. Crying. **__Beca waited a few minutes, and then peeked her head out of the door. She walked slowly down the hallway and looked over the railing. There was a picture frame on the floor, __**crash**__, a hole in the wall behind the frame, __**bang**__, and the front door was closed, __**slam**__. Her mother was nowhere to in sight so she stood there for a few more minutes and then slowly walked down the stairs._

"_Be careful honey." Beca's head snapped up. Her mother was standing in the kitchen, crying and holding a broom. Her hands were shaking as she moved the broom across the floor, sweeping the shattered glass. Beca bent down and picked up the broken frame. It was her mother and her father on their wedding day. The photo always sat by the front door along with other 'family' pictures. The next thing she knew, she was being wrapped up in her mom's arms. _

"_I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen to us." _

* * *

Beca spent her high school years doing what people would define as 'finding herself' and for Beca that meant coming to terms with her sexuality and dealing with the awful consequences of it. She honestly never had a real _relationship_ because of her parents. The thought of it scared her. Her best friend Chase told her that he liked her in her sophomore and Beca broke down, crying and apologizing. She had officially come to terms with the fact that she was bisexual. Sure, there were alot of cute guys out there, but there were also girls that interested Beca. She'd never actually gotten in to a relationship with someone. She might talk to them for a while, or make out with some random person at a party, but she could never be serious with somebody. Chase was the first person that she had come out to. Chase only smiled and hugged her, telling her that he would stick by her no matter what. They continued to be friends, but unfortunately not everybody stuck around. Beca only told a total of two people who went to her high school: Chase, and her other best friend Skye, who had the complete opposite reaction of Chase's.

* * *

_Chase and Beca were sitting in the library listening to music when Skye walked in smiling brightly. _

"_What's got you all happy?" Chase smirked._

"_Dylan Tillman just asked me out on Friday!" _

"_Finally!" Beca threw her arms in the air, smiling. "I told you that he would ask you out this year!" They all laughed and settled in to their books and homework. A few minutes later, Skye broke the silence. _

"_So Bec, why haven't you gotten yourself a boyfriend yet?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. Beca looked over to Chase who nodded at her in acceptance._

"_Well… Honestly… I-I think I'm bi. And I think I've known that for a while, I just never actually accepted."_

"_You've got to be kidding me, right?" She looked at the brunette as if she was expecting this all to be a big joke or something, but her expression was stern. "Beca. Are you fucking kidding me? How can you be gay?" Both Beca and Chase sat in shock, jaws dropped, and Beca was infuriated. _

"_Oh wow, thanks for the support Skye. It means a lot." Skye stood up gathering her stuff, scoffing and shaking her head before exiting the library. _

"_What the hell was that?" Chase clenched his fists on the table until his knuckles turned white. Beca was still processing what had just happened. _

"_I have no idea…" _

_The next day was going okay. Nothing too out of the ordinary at first, but when she walked in to the hallway after her Chemistry class, she saw Skye talking with her friends that she usually hung out with. Beca didn't exactly take a liking to them because they were what she deemed as 'stuck-up bitches' but she didn't mind that Skye was friends with them. The only problem was that for the split second that Beca saw the group of girls talking, they were all watching her, and she had to look a second time to confirm it. They were either laughing or scowling at her, both which irritated her greatly, but she just rolled her eyes and walked away. _

_The day after that was worse. Skye still wasn't talking to her. In her English class, a girl who sat next to Beca asked to be moved because she felt 'uncomfortable' and another girl in her geometry class is someone that she actually wished would have. As soon as she sat down, the girl next to her, Kristina, bombarded her with questions._

_Is it true? You're really gay? __**Bi**__._ She corrected.

_So when did you figure it out? **I don't know**_

_Are you going to be the 'guy' or the 'girl' in the relationship? **What the hell does that even mean?**_

_Ooh! Do you have a girlfriend? **Dude, no. **_

_Do you like anyone? **Oh my god. **_

_She didn't leave her alone until the bell rang and Beca stormed out of the room. She went directly to the room that she knew Skye would be coming out of and luckily she hadn't left yet. But, just her luck, there she was, standing with the group of bitches. _

"_What the hell did you do?" _

"_What are you talking about Beca?" _

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about Skye. I only told you and Chase and now…" She bit her lip when she felt tears forming in her eyes. She turned to put her sleeve above her eyes when she heard one of the girls mutter: 'Aw. You've gone and made the dyke cry.' Beca turned back around so fast that she nearly stumbled and she would have started screaming if Chase hadn't ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her away._

_They made it all the way to Chase's car and got inside before Beca broke down crying. She folded her legs in to her body and buried her forehead in to her knees, sobbing loudly. Chase punched his steering wheel. "FUCK. What is their problem?" _

* * *

High school was hell for a lot of people, but for Beca, she had a personal hell of her own. She honestly wasn't surprised about it. She knew that she would be harassment for being bisexual, but it was easier to think about it than for it to actually happen. Luckily, Beca was always one to have a lot of guys as friends, but that didn't make the torment any easier. In her junior year, Beca and Chase were at a football game when her mom called her and told her she needed to go home for the night because she had taken an extra shift at work, and she wanted to make sure Beca was safe at home. On the walk back to her house, she saw Skye and her friends standing at a park. It was dark, but the streetlight was bright enough that she could see that one of the girls was holding a bottle and another was holding a joint. She put her hood up and turned around, quietly walking the other way, but it was too late and two of the girls started running after her. Connie and Hailey were their names. They smelled like Vodka and weed, and they started draping themselves all over Beca. One of the girls was kissing her and holding her arms while the other tried to take her jacket off. She fought back as much as possible and turned her head so that Connie couldn't kiss her, but the girl only began placing careless vodka-soaked kisses on Beca's neck, lower and lower, until she was able to break an arm free and push her away, only causing her to stumble to the ground. She whipped her body around and shoved Hailey, grabbed her jacket and ran. The following Monday at school, when Connie showed up to school with a bruise on her arm from falling down, she made up a ridiculous story about how Beca had found her walking on the street and tried to hold her down and kiss her. The three other girls who were with her that night vouched for her and made people think that Beca was some kind of sexual harasser.

Needless to say, she ended up shutting a lot of people out, figuring that it was for the best.


End file.
